


Night Light

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Star Wars reference, glow in the dark condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto gets an idea and Sasuke just doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an amusing thing a kid in my health class said.

Ever since Sakura had e-mailed Naruto a website full of certain things to spice up your sex life, the blond had been trying different things with his lover in bed. But the one that was the most odd, ridiculous, and embarrassing was the one Naruto had come up with, on his own for God's sake, that he had presented to Sasuke just as they had started to get into it.

  
Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke's pursuing lips when he felt the Uchiha's hands dipping into his boxers.

  
"Wait."

  
Sasuke knew something was coming, but he didn't expect that it was so…

  
"Here." Naruto pushed two small square packages into Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha in turn did not question why there was two, only knowing that he had to put one on each of them. Closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Naruto's, Sasuke pulled off both pairs of boxers and slipped the condoms on. He inhaled sharply as Naruto wrapped a warm hand around his cock and pumped. The blond broke the kiss and bit Sasuke's ear. "Take your dick and hold it at the base."

  
Sasuke did as he was told as Naruto did the same with his own. Naruto pushed the covered head against Sasuke's.

  
"Look Sasuke, tell me what it reminds you of."

  
Sasuke opened hazy eyes and looked down. Those dark eyes widened as his mouth fell open. He knew what it looked like alright. No wonder why Naruto had made him watch Star Wars an hour ago! He heard his blond laugh lightly before the man turned his wrist, imitating what to do with a lightsaber. A dark flush came over Sasuke's face as he watched, not blinking. Naruto rubbed the side of his dick against Sasuke's.

"Come on teme, fight me! I didn't spend eight bucks on these glow in the dark ones for nothing!"

  
Sasuke swallowed, knowing that he could never watch that movie again without getting hard. Damn Naruto and his perverted ways! Sasuke turned his wrist before stabbing the glowing cock into Naruto's navel.

 

"Hn dobe. I thought you wanted to have sex, not fight."

  
Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke's cock away with his own. "This is foreplay."

  
Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Well, if this is foreplay then you can ride my disco stick later." The blond laughed and agreed.

 


End file.
